The invention is based on improving concerns with materials of natural stone to be used for resurfacing a substrate/countertop that range between 5-19 mm thick.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/749,298 Published Sep. 13, 2007—“Method of Resurfacing a Substrate—Discloses how the process of fabricating natural stone this thin has proved to be difficult due to full slabs breaking or developing unacceptable cracking.”